Mangemort
by Strangeou
Summary: dernier chapitre!La vie d'un mangemort que l'on connait bien, ses doutes: Le bien ou le mal. Présence très très petite de yaoi!
1. Un jour comme les autres

Et.. Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic ! ! ! Si c'est pas bô ça ? ? ? Vous inquiétez pas : elle ne prendra pas beaucoup de chaps donc je pense que ça ne va pas trop retarder les autres fics (elles le sont pas déjà ?). Alors celle-là elle m'a été inspirée par . Au et puis non, je vous laisse deviner même si c'est très ambigu ! Enfin, c'est vers la fin qu'on comprend mieux !  
  
Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout est à JKR, et je ne touche rien (pourtant avec tout ce qu'elle gagne J'rigole !!) Sinon, je préviens, petite, petite présence de slash ! mais je dis rien ! Si vous aimez pas, pourquoi est-ce  
que vous êtes entré !  
  
Bon et bien, en avant toute. A bord matelots et larguer les amarres !  
  
Bonne lecture, soit dit en passant.  
  
Mangemort.  
  
Un jour comme les autres.  
  
« endoloris ».  
  
Le mangemort tombe, il hurle. Je laisse traîner un sourire satisfait sur  
mon visage. Plus par pure obligation que par envie d'ailleurs.  
  
Il hurle encore et encore ; j'en aie mal aux tympans. Quand ce sort va-t-il  
enfin s'arrêter ?  
  
Cette fois ci, IL laisse durer le sort plus longtemps. Il faut dire que la mission était de taille : ramener Harry Potter. Evidemment, ce mangemort, Flint si je me souviens bien, l'a rater. Personne n'a pu tuer ce gamin, et  
personne ne le pourra. Il est bien trop protégé. J'ai beau ne pas aimer Dumbledore, le mépriser, même, ce vieux fou sait encore protéger quelqu'un,  
rien qu'à voir comment son protégé est intouchable.  
  
Enfin, le bruit s'est arrêté. Flint se redresse légèrement mais en gardant toujours un genou par terre. C'est la chose la plus difficile à faire. Se relever après un doloris, se retenir de ne pas sauter à SA gorge pour le  
tuer, et. garder la tête basse. Je le sais, je suis passé par-là, moi aussi. Heureusement que je suis monter en grade rapidement car je n'aurai  
pas aimer rester dans les sous-fifres.  
  
Personne n'aime rester dans les sous-fifres de toute façon.  
  
Flint et parti. Il ne reste plus que Le Maître est moi. Encore une fois je  
me suis ennuyé à en mourir. Mais je me garde bien de le dire, ne connaissant que trop bien les conséquences. Si encore, IL m'autorisait à jouer un peu, pas que j'adore ça, mais ça fait passer le temps. Et en plus, il n'a pas l'excuse de dire que les réserves sont vides : les cachots sont remplis de moldus. On fait le plein toutes les semaines. Mais ce n'est pas  
pour nous. C'est pour LUI.  
  
IL se tourne vers moi. IL va me parler. J'incline un peu la tête, en signe  
de respect et je le vois ouvrir la bouche quand un bruit survient : la  
porte s'ouvre.  
  
Pitié ! Pas une autre conférence ! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Qui est ce  
crétin que je l'étripe !  
  
Pettigrow.  
  
Je ne pourrais pas le toucher, personne ne le peut. Depuis qu'il a fait  
ressusciter Le Maître, il est devenu intouchable. Ce n'est plus drôle.  
Avant, avant que Potter junior mette fin au règne du Maître, j'avais le droit de jouer avec lui. Après tout, j'avais moi aussi subit le gourou des maraudeurs et ce débile en faisait parti. Je m'amusais bien en ce temps là.  
Mais maintenant, rien. Plus rien. Et ça m'énerve.  
  
Le rat est venu dire que Black était introuvable. Comme si on le savait pas ! Bien sur qu'il est introuvable ! Lui aussi, Dumbledore le protège !  
On dit que certaines personnes n'ont pas de cervelle, lui, est a des  
centaines de fois en dessous d'eux.  
  
Il se retire. Il n'a rien eut. De toute façon, il n'a jamais rien.  
  
Il se re-retourne vers moi et me dit.  
  
« Il est trop tard pour aller chercher Potter chez son oncle cette année.  
Demain soir, il rentre à Poudlard. Ton fils se chargera de lui durant  
l'année scolaire. »  
  
Boulette.  
  
Je réponds néanmoins un très haut, clair et sur de lui : « Bien sur Mon  
Maître »  
  
« C'est bien. J'attends beaucoup de ton fils. Il fera un parfait mangemort. Après qu'il ait passé ses ASPICs, en fin d'année, tu pourras me l'amener. »  
  
Big, big boulette.  
  
« Bien, tu peux rentrer chez toi. Il faut que mon bras droit soit en forme  
pour demain ! »  
  
« Je le serai Maître, je le serai. »  
  
« Tu peux te retirer, Lucius »  
  
¨^¨^¨^¨^¨^¨^¨^  
  
Et sur ce, Lucius Malfoy quitta le manoir.  
  
Fin du premier chap !  
  
Alors c'est comment ?  
  
Et combien de vous aurez parier que c'était sur Severus ?  
  
La suite pour bientôt ! Et n'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le bouton GO en  
bas ! 


	2. Moi

Disclaimer : voir chap 1 Il y aura environ 4 ou 5 chapitres, peut être un peu plus, mais c'est tout.  
  
Mangemort  
  
MOI !  
  
J'ai transplané jusque chez moi. D'habitude, je fais un petit tour dans le village en bas de chez moi, pour me distraire. Effrayer les autres est mon jeu favori. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne m'en sentais pas le courage ! Et quoi ! Je ne suis pas un de ces pauvres Gryffondorks, moi !  
  
Je rentre donc chez moi. Mon elfe de maison personnel m'enlève ma cape et mes bottes. Je me glisse dans mes pantoufles. Hors de question que je marche sur ce sol dallé à pied nu ! Je le faisais quand j'étais petit, mais j'ai arrêté quand j'ai attrapé un gros rhume à cause de cela.  
  
Je me dirige vers la salle à manger. Elle est spacieuse, et puissante. Comme toutes les autres pièces du château d'ailleurs. Au Moyen Age, les nobles aimaient bien ce tandem pour construire leur château. Mes ancêtres, eux, ont pris ces mots à la lettre et l'ont fait aussi grand est puissant que possible. Nous sommes des Malfoys, on ne peut pas nous en vouloir, c'est dans notre nature.  
  
Je passe devant la salle des portraits. Je déteste cette salle. Pourquoi ? Mon père y est exposé, tout simplement.  
  
La salle à manger est en vue. Je vais retrouver ma femme, Narcissa ; et mon fils, Draco. Mes deux plus grandes fiertés. Mes seules véritables fiertés. Je l'ai toujours pensé, mais je me suis bien gardé de leur dire. Chacun porte un masque dans cette famille, et moi le premier.  
  
Je suis froid, distant et ni mon visage, ni mes yeux ne reflètent aucune émotions si ce n'est la colère quand j'en aie besoin. On peut croire que je n'aime rien ni personne, que seul moi compte. Mais c'est faux. J'aime mon fils et ma femme bien plus que moi. Mais jamais je ne le montrerai de quelques sortes que ce soit. Par Lâcheté ? Par Orgueil ? Un peu des deux en fait. Mon père m'a élevé comme ça, et je ne peux maintenant me défaire de cette image. Elle est ancrée en moi. Je ne suis devenu qu'un pantin mais je fais comme si de rien n'était. Mon père et Voldemort m'ont toujours contrôlé. Je ne suis plus qu'une machine maintenant. J'aimerai bien m'en sortir, mais je ne peux pas. Tout aussi puissant que je sois, ça, je n'y arrive pas.  
  
Ensuite, il y a ma femme. Elle aussi porte un masque de froideur, de non-sentiment. Alors qu'en réalité, elle ne rêve que d'une chose : me hurler dessus, me dire combien elle me déteste et prendre SON fils loin de moi. Mais elle ne le fait pas. Je sais qu'elle en a envie, je l'aime toujours, même malgré ça ; je me demande pourquoi elle ne le fait pas. Bien sur j'ai mes idées : mon père. Ce doit être lui. Elle agit comme ça depuis qu'elle a eut cette conversation avec lui. Il a dut lui expliquer en détail toutes les règles des Malfoys. Je le déteste. Avant, elle était pleine de vie. Elle était une Serpentarde, mais elle avait des amis dans chaques maisons, même les Gryffondors. Elle était toujours élégante et elle était toujours prête à aider quelqu'un si celui-ci en avait besoin. Tout le monde l'aimait. Mais c'est moi qu'elle a choisi. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi d'ailleurs.  
  
Et pour finir, mon fils. C'est celui qui cache le plus son jeu. Il croit que je ne le sais pas, mais c'est mon fils. Je sais tout de lui, même s'il ne me le dit pas. Mon fils. je vais avoir de gros problèmes avec lui cette année. Voldemort le veut en nouveau chien-chien. Mais lui ne veut pas, il est trop fier pour ça. C'est moi qui l'aie élevé comme ça, dans l'espoir qu'il ne deviendrait le chien de personne. Malheureusement, il refusera face à Voldemort, il a déjà pris son camp de toute façon, et il se fera tuer. Voilà pourquoi je déteste tellement le fait que Pettigrow ait ramener L'Autre à la vie. J'ai peur pour mon fils. Vous vous demandez pourquoi je ne force pas moi le petit à devenir un mangemort ? C'est simple. On a les enfants comme on les a élevés. Je l'ai élevé comme ça, et j'en suis fier.  
  
Et il y a aussi une autre chose à propos de mon fils que je dois cacher. Moi, ça ne me dérange pas, mais les autres, c'est une autre affaire. Surtout Voldemort, il serait capable d'utiliser cela contre lui, et ça, je ne le tolérerai pas ! Ce secret est que mon fils est gay. J'ai déjà dit que cela ne me dérangeait pas : on aime qui on aime, point final. Alors, mon fils est gay et il voit quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas qui est ce quelqu'un mais je sais que c'est un Gryffondor. J'espère que ce n'est pas Weasley ! Quelle horreur ! (nda : Tu l'as dit bouffi ! Rien que la pensée me fait vomir). Ensuite, pour le reste je m'en fous, qu'il prenne qui il veut, sang pur ou descendant de moldus, ça ne me dérange pas.  
  
Je viens de me rendre compte que je m'étais arrêté devant un des nombreux portrait de mon fils. Il avait trois ans sur ce tableau et déjà, il avait cette pose digne qu'adopte tous les Malfoys.  
  
Ma plus grande fierté. C'est lui.  
  
Mais je ne lui aie jamais dit. Et je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à lui dire un jour.  
  
Je suis devant les portes de ma salle à manger. Je ne les pousse pas, un elfe s'en chargera. Je recompose mon visage. L'heure du carnaval a sonné.  
  
Fin du chap 2  
  
J'espère que ça vous a plu ! ! ! ! Sinon faut m'le dire ! ! ! ! ! ! Ah oui et en passant Pas de chap 3 si j'ai pas au minimum 5 revieuws ! ! ! Ben oui quoi tout le monde le fait, pourquoi pas moi ! ! ! ! Et pis c'est pour vous forcer à revieuwer ! J'suis sure que y'en a des tas qui lise et qui revieuwe pas ! J'le sais, j'suis la première à le faire ! ! ! !  
  
Réponses aux revieuws, et mail !  
  
Aria Lupin : Heureuse que tu avais deviné ! Et Merci pour la revieuw !  
  
Paprika Star : Et bien. voilà la suite ! ! ! Je pense que tu as deviné maintenant pourquoi le « big big boulette » ! ! ! Mais j'aimerai bien savoir à quoi tu pensais par contre ! ! Pour la prochaine revieuw peut- etre ? Bah quoi oui j'essaye d'avoir d'autres revieuws, et alors ?  
  
Kim : voilà la suite ! ! ! !  
  
Raph : Ravie de te revoir ! ! ! Et mes félicitations ! ! (le fait que tu passes en 1° j'veux dire ! ! !) Sinon, moi aussi je voulais faire une fic sur Dray, mais en regardant un film, j'ai pensé à ça, alors je me suis dis, pourquoi pas ? J'suis contente que ça te plaise ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si cela ne t'avais pas plu (pose mélodramatique qu'on voit dans tous les navets parlant d'amour qui passent à la télé, tu vois le topo ?) Bon @+ 


	3. Mon fils

Mangemort  
  
Disclaimer : c'est écrit au chap 1 et je pense que à force tout le monde a comprit le message.  
  
Alors, en route pour le chapitre trois, accrochez bien vos ceintures, démarrage prévu tout de suite ! !  
  
Mon fils.  
  
Le repas est terminé, je me lève, et me dirige vers mon bureau. Encore une fois, il s'est mal passé, même si il y a eut une amélioration cette fois ci. Draco et moi avons fait que nous ignorer. D'habitude l'un de nous deux termine à l'infirmerie. Et oui, je dit bien l'un de nous deux. On y croit pas, mais sous sa carapace de garçon fragile, il est vraiment très fort ! ! ! Je me demande même pourquoi Crabbe et Goyle juniors continuent à lui servir de gardes du corps. Il n'en a vraiment plus besoin ! ! C'est vrai, au début, je les payais pour qu'ils prennent soin de mon fils, avec sa langue fourchue, c'était une bonne précaution ! ! Mais maintenant, il n'en a plus besoin. Il va falloir que je revoie le salaire de ces deux gros nigauds ! ! C'est vrai quoi, je suis peut être riche, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je jette l'argent par les fenêtres ! ! ! De toute façons, je veux avoir suffisamment d'argent pour assurer un avenir pour mon fils. Un BON avenir. Un avenir TRANQUILLE ! ! ! Pour lui et son mari.  
  
Je suis arrivé. Mon bureau est grand et puissant, mais j'ai déjà précisé ce point. Il est entièrement aux couleurs vertes et noires. Les couleurs des Malfoys. Beaucoup de gens ont défilé dans ce bureau, les plus importantes personnes de la communauté sorcière MONDIALE ! Et oui, dois-je rappeler que je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! Je ne m'appelle pas Weasel moi ! ! Enfin, c'est Weasley, mais c'est la même chose.  
  
Je regarde encore une fois ce bureau, tout est en chêne , excepté le plancher qui est en noisetier : le plus cher et le plus délicat ! Evidemment ! (nda : le pire c'est que c'est vrai ! vous avez déjà essayé de marcher sur un plancher en noisetier ? Moi non plus, on m'a dit que c'était trop fragile.) Je passe devant la bibliothèque, toutes les archives de mes actions et de mes entreprises sont exposées là. Celles de mes ancêtres sont dans une salle spéciale. Ce sont des vieux livres : il faut les bichonner ! Et dire que bientôt ces livres seront enfermés dans cette salle, et ce seront les archives de mon fils qui prendront place sur ces étagères. FIER. JE SUIS FIER. Mais je l'ai déjà dit.  
  
Je m'assois sur mon siège. En cuir bien sûr. On s'y sent bien. Je me souviens d'une scène qui s'est passée dans ce bureau : c'était avec un homme que j'ai toujours respecté : il était puissant et intelligent. Le seul adversaire qui vaille le coup selon mon avis. De tous les hommes qui se sont succédés dans ce bureau, seul lui pourrait m'arriver plus haut que la cheville. Je dirai le bassin ! C'est dire combien je l'estime ! J'ai de très grandes jambes. Cet homme comme je le disais était un adversaire, il faisait souvent le pitre : on aurait pu le prendre pour un débile, mais quand il le voulait il pouvait devenir très sérieux. C'est le problème avec ces gens là : on ne sait jamais si ils se moquent ou si ils sont sérieux. Enfin. que de souvenirs. Ce jour là, il m'en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! Je venais de débuter dans le métier de mangeurs. (acheter des entreprises et les revendre en petit morceaux.) J'étais un novice. J'apprenais, quoi ! Et ma première tentative a été un échec . TOTAL ! ! Je n'étais pas doué pour ça, je le savais. Mais il fallait que je fasse plaisir à mon père. Et puis IL a débarqué, comme ça, dans mon bureau, sans s'annoncer. IL s'est assis, a posé ses pieds sur mon bureau et m'a fait savoir Ô combien j'étais un incapable. J'étais furieux ! Comment osait- il ! ! Soudain, il s'est stoppé dans son monologue, m'a regardé, et a éclaté de rire. Alors, il s'est levé, s'est placé derrière moi, et a lancé une tonne de paperasse sur mon bureau. En réalité, c'était toutes les manières différentes de jouer avec l'argent, tout en en gagnant plus. J'étais sidéré ! Pourquoi me montrait-il cette source de trésor ! Il m'a dit alors quelque chose que je n'oublierai jamais : il m'a dit que l'important dans la vie, c'était de réussir, par tous les moyens possibles et que dans ce business, il ne fallait pas forcément écouter papa, maman. Et il m'a aussi dit que j'étais le seul adversaire à sa hauteur. Pfff n'importe quoi ! J'ai toujours été bien plus fort que lui ! ! Et puis il est reparti, me traitant encore d'imbécile qui n'y connaissait rien. C'est à partir de ce moment là que je l'ai respecté.  
  
J'ai été vraiment attristé par sa mort. C'est Voldemort qui l'a tué. Je n'étais pas là ce soir là, je jouais avec mon fils qui allait presque avoir un an. Quand je l'ai lu dans les journaux, je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux ! Comment, lui ! Si puissant, si intelligent !, pouvait-il avoir été tué ! Quand j'ai lu la suite de l'article, j'ai sourit ; son fils avait terrassé Voldemort ! C'est bien de leur famille ça ! Tout faire pour se faire remarquer ! J'ai rencontré ce fils quelques années plus tard. Et je suis fier de dire qu'il est comme son père. Peut être un peu moins tête brûlé. L'?uvre de sa mère sûrement.  
  
Cet homme que je respectais tant s'appelait James Potter.  
  
Oh ! ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié ! Il faut que je parle de la prochaine « mission » à mon fils. Engueulade au plat du jour messieurs dames ! Tenez vous prêt !  
  
J'ai envoyé un elfe le chercher.  
  
Ah le voilà qui arrive ! Il est habillé en cuir, en moldu. C'est sa période rebelle que voulez-vous. Mais si je ne l'avouerais pas sous toutes les tortures, ces fringues vont bien à mon fils. Mais comme je l'ai dit, je ne le dirai pas.  
  
Je fais une moue désapprobatrice en regardant les vêtements de mon fils. Inutile de préciser que le jeu des masques est de retour. Il porte aussi un masque d'indifférence. Je passe outre et lui demande de s'asseoir. Ce qu'il fait tout doucement, en prenant son temps. Ce n'est pas qu'il est mou ! Non ! Loin de là ! ! C'est juste qu'il sait que je suis impatient, il le fait pour m'énerver ! ça ne marche pas.  
  
Une fois qu'il est assis, je le regarde dans les yeux. Cela va être un moment de vérité. S'il me dit toute la vérité, sur tout ce qu'il me cache et que je sais. Je ne jouerai plus l'indifférent et l'encouragerai dans la voie qu'il a choisi ! Je le jure ! Enfin, pour les quelques mois qui me resteront à vivre ! Voldemort n'aime pas les échecs. Mais s'il ne me dit rien, je vais devoir l'enfoncer. S'il ne me dit rien, ce sera qu'il n'a pas retenu mes leçons et j'en serais très fâché. Je lui avais enseigné de ne jamais avoir peur de ce que disent les autres, que le plus important, c'était nous ! Et que si notre situation nous convenait, alors elle devrait plaire à tout le monde sinon ils pouvaient allaient voir ailleurs si on y était. Qu'importe les conséquences. Il n'y a pas de conséquences pour nous, les Malfoys. Nous sommes bien au dessus de ça.  
  
La discussion commence enfin :  
  
« Mon fils, aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour toi. Aujourd'hui est le jour où tu vas avoir ta première mission au nom du Maître. »  
  
Il ouvre la bouche, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler. Je lui dis tout d'une traite.  
  
« Ne dis rien, je sais que tu es honoré. Alors écoute moi bien : ta mission est de surveiller Potter, et au moment propice, c'est à dire quand il sera seul, tu le kidnapperas et le ramènera au Maître. Voici le portoloin qui te permettra d'accéder au Manoir Jedusor. »  
  
Et voilà, tout d'un coup. J'observe la réaction de mon fils. Il ne bronche pas. Mais je sais qu'il réfléchit à toute vitesse, à quoi, je n'en sais rien. Probablement à ce qu'il va me dire. L'instant de vérité, c'est pour maintenant.  
  
« Père, je sais que vous avez pleinement confiance en moi, et j'en suis touché. »  
  
« Mais .» Allez ! Vas y ! ! Dis-le ! !  
  
« Mais, je crains que vous ne puissiez compter sur moi. Et que vous ne pourrez jamais compter sur moi pour ce genre de chose. Vous m'avez dit, quand j'étais encore petit, qu'un Malfoy faisait ce qu'il voulait. »  
  
Vrai ! Et je suis bien content de l'avoir fait !  
  
« . J'ai toujours respecté cela, et je le ferai toujours d'ailleurs. Je respecte aussi la devise de la famille. »  
  
« Aurum potestas est ? » Le pouvoir, c'est l'or. Je sais qu'il ne veut pas parler de celle ci, mais je m'amuse à le tourmenter quand même, histoire de le rendre confus.  
  
« Non père, pas celle ci. »  
  
Il n'a pas bougé d'un poil ! Décidément, il est très fort.  
  
« Je veux parler de celle qui dit que jamais un Malfoy ne se courbera. Et celle-là plus que toutes autres, je la respecte. C'est donc avec mon regret père, que je vous annonce que je ne deviendrai pas mangemort, jamais, et que je ne ferai aucune mission quelle qu'elle soit pour le compte de votre maître. Bonne nuit, père. »  
  
Il se lève.  
  
Il ne m'a rien dit ! ! ! Il ne m'a rien dit ! ! ! ! ! Je le rappelle.  
  
« Draco, reste ici. »  
  
Il s'arrête et me fait face. J'essaie de contrôler ma rage. Trahi ! ! Par son propre fils ! Je me dégoutte moi-même.  
  
« Si tu n'es pas avec Lui, c'est que tu es avec Dumbledore. Nous nous retrouverons sur un champ de bataille. Et n'oublie pas que quand je suis sur un champ de bataille, je n'ai plus de famille. »  
  
« Oui père. Bien sur. Je comprends. Ce sera sur un champ de bataille que nous nous retrouverons alors. Comme je suppose que nous ne nous verrons pas demain, je vous dis au revoir. »  
  
Il tourne les talons et s'en va.  
  
Je sors ma baguette, ferme la porte de tous les sorts que je connais et jette tous les sorts de silence possible sur la pièce.  
  
Et je hurle. De douleur. De rage. De désespoir.  
  
5 revieuw pour la suiteuh ! !  
  
Réponses aux revieuws ! ! Et y'en a eu beaucoup ! ! ! ! merci merci merci !  
  
Maria Ferrari : et bien merci beaucoup ! ! Moi aussi j'adoooooore les slashs ! ! Et j'aime quand mon Draco il est comme ça ! Ca lui va bien , je trouve. Sinon au sujet du père de Lucius. Dans les livres, Draco est un con à cause de son père. peut être que Lucius l'est à cause de son propre père et ainsi de suite. alors je fais plus simple : le tout premier Malfoy est un con, voilà, c'est aussi simple que ça ! !  
  
Linalyna Malefoy : Merci, ça me fait plaisir ! ! ! Edt j'espère que ça ne te pose pas trop de problèmes pour Draco. Personnellement, je l'aime bien comme ça, mais je respecte ce que tu penses, si tu n'aimes pas.  
  
Raph : Et bien. je penses qu'il est un peu plus long celui là ; non ? Sinon : remake des Feux d'lAmour ? quoi ? Où ? Quand ? Mais non pas du tout ! ! ! ! ! ! Tu trouves que c'est Les Feux d'l'Amour II toi ? Quoi que, quelque part ça me déplait si j'ai autant de succés que cette série. pas qu'j'aime, mais bon. ça fait un dizaine d'années qu'ça dure.. Et t'inquiète pas j'déconne ! ! ! ! Et pour les revieuws. c'était effectivement de la lèche, mais j'ai me ça, alors continue ! ! ! Bye et @+  
  
Aria Lupin : pt'et bien qu'oui, p'tet ban qu'non ! ! ! ! Tu verras bien ! ! ! Oui je suis sadique, et alors ! Merci pour m'avoir revieuwer ! !  
  
Mymy : merci ! ! Mais c'est pas sur Sev, désolée !  
  
ZOÏD : En général, les menaces c'est fait pour ça ! ! ! Sinon, j'aimerai bien savoir à qui tu penses. tu m'envois une autre revieuw pour me le dire ? (je veux PLEIN de revieuws ! ! !)  
  
Alician : euh. je sais pas quoi dire. mais en tout cas ça me fait très plaisir ! ! ! J'savais pas que je pouvais faire ça.. Merci beaucoup ! !  
  
Varda : ravie que ça te plaise ! ! Moi aussi j'aime Lucius comme ça ! je le trouve. parfait ! Méchant mais pas totalement ! Il reste encore un peu d'humanité en lui ; Voldemort n'a pas reussi totalement son lavage de cerveau ! ! ! C'est un peu comme le personnage dont je me suis inspirée pour faire ce Lucius !  
  
Kim : et bien. c'est pour maintenant ! !Sinon tu as raison pour les revieuws, sauf que je suis un peu hypocrite sur le sujet. je n'envoie pas de revieuws à toutes les fics que je lis. Même si je les trouve cool, je ne le fait pas ! Mais j'essaie d'y remédier ! ! 


	4. L'avant goût

Mangemort.  
  
Et voilà la suite ! Avec un peu de retard, certes, mais tout de même présente. C'est l'avant dernier chapitre, et je préviens il est un peu court. Le dernier (le suivant donc) sera plus long. Beaucoup plus long. Et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Encore une fois, il me faut un max. de revieuws. disons, 10 ! Ouais, 10, ça me paraît convenable. Bon je vous laisse et  
  
enjoy the story !  
  
Let's begin  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
L'avant goût.  
  
Rrrrhhhaaa ! ! Encore une journée comme je les déteste ! Premièrement Fudge ! FUDGE ! Non mais franchement qu'est-ce qui a bien pu passer par la tête de ces crétins de sorciers pour avoir élu quelqu'un comme FUDGE ! Et Lucius ceci, et Lucius cela ! Franchement ! Qu'il me donne la place de Ministre de la Magie, ça ira plus vite ! ! Malgré ce que certain peuvent croire, non ce n'est pas mon ambition première, et ce n'est pas non plus de devenir le bras de Voldemort ! D'un, c'est déjà fait, et de deux, ça ne plaît pas du tout !  
  
Bien, passons le problème Fudge.  
  
Il reste le problème Voldemort. Mon «maître». Il ne cesse de me poser des questions sur mon fils, comment il se débrouille avec sa « mission ». Inutile de dire que je ne lui aie pas dit que Draco avait refusé. je ne suis pas suicidaire, bon sang ! Je lui réponds donc des mensonges plus gros les un que les autres. Et franchement, le mec est vraiment dense, pour ne pas dire con, s'il n'a pas encore remarqué que je mentais. Enfin.  
  
Je rentre dans mon bureau. Mon havre de paix. Ici, personne ne me dérange. Ma femme est très certainement dans une des bibliothèques, et les elfes ont mieux à faire que de subir mon courroux si jamais ils osaient mettre leur sales pattes ici en ma présence !  
  
Je m'installe sur mon fauteuil et cache mon visage dans mes mains. J'essaie de me souvenir des derniers événements.  
  
Cela fait six mois, que le maître a donné cette mission à Draco. Six mois que je suis obligé de mentir pour le protéger. Bon d'accord, je me protège aussi dans le lot, mais qui pourrait m'en vouloir ?  
  
Nous sommes donc en Février, et les réunions se font de plus en plus nombreuses. La bataille finale approche, je le sens. Voldemort croit certainement qu'il aura le garçon Potter avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Ainsi il pourra attaquer Poudlard en toute sécurité. Dumbledore est sur le qui vive. Il me reste encore quelques amis dans les gouverneurs de Poudlard, et ils me font des comptes-rendus : arts martiaux, combat à l'épée, à la lance, au bâton ; métamorphose, charmes, potions et DCFM avancés. Dumbledore est en train de se faire une véritable petite armée de ses étudiants.  
  
Voldemort n'est pas au courant, et je ne le lui dirais pas. Je ne lui dirais pas que Severus Rogue est réellement un espion. Mon moyen d'aider, sûrement. Mais attention ! Pas d'aider Dumbledore, non ! Si Dumbledore perd, mon fils perd, et il ne perdra sinon je ne m'appelle pas Lucius Malfoy !  
  
Enfin, finit de tout ça. C'est le soir, je peux me détendre. Je vais vérifier mes comptes. C'est une chose qui m'a toujours détendu, allez savoir pourquoi ! Alors. Hugo Boss, ma femme, 400 galions. Yves St Laurent, toujours ma femme, 250 galions. Belcoup, le coiffeur de ma femme, 100 galions. Hé, elle m'a pas coûté cher le mois dernier ! 750 galions seulement ! Je me demande si elle est malade. D'habitude ses dépenses dépassent les 2000 galions. Ah tiens, un chèque au nom de mon fils. kpff kpff kpff. 3653 galions ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il a fabriqué ? Quel magasin. Soiton. c'est LE magasin de vêtements de Pré au Lard !  
  
Je pointe ma baguette sur la ligne et murmure : « detaillus ».  
  
Un autre parchemin arrive dans mes mains. Il me montre le détail de tout ce qui a été acheté. et il semblerait que c'est une toute nouvelle garde robe : soies, velours, brocarts, fourrure. cuir et tout le reste. Sorcier et Moldu. Et mais attend ! C'est pas la taille de mon fils ça ! Je connais ses mensurations par c?ur, et ça, ce n'est définitivement pas sa taille !  
  
Oh mon dieu ! Il a racheté une garde robe complète à son petit ami. ce qui veut dire que ledit petit ami n'avait pas de vêtements convenables, ce qui veut dire qu'il est pauvre ! Arrrgghhh ! Weasley ! Je le sais, ça ne peut être que lui ! Oh la la. il n'aurait pas pu prendre quelqu'un de plus convenable comme Potter ? Je n'aurai pas été mécontent d'avoir Harry Potter comme gendre. mais la. Weasley.  
  
Ce garçon aura ma mort.  
  
Fin  
  
10 sinon, rien  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Linalyna Malfoy : Salut toi ! ! Alors comment tu vas ? Bien j'espère ! Bon pour en revenir à mangemort, Lucius voulait simplement que Draco lui dise qu'il avait choisi l'autre côté, qu'il était gay et surtout qui était son petit ami car c'est le cas de le dire, il crevait d'envie de savoir ! ! !  
  
Pour Lucius et Cissa, je ne sais pas encore. ça me viendra en écrivant, peut être juste avant la bataille finale, mais je suis pas sure. Pour le métier de Lucius. je sais pas si tu vois de quoi je parle en te disant : comme les mecs qui passent leur journée à la bourse, qui achètent des actions, font de bénéfices, et revendent ? Bas mon Lucius y s'est lancé dans ça. Et au ministère, c'est un conseillé nationale, voilà ! Oui, que le POV de Lucius sera abordé, c'est dur, mais c'est comme ça. Et il n'y aura pas de suite impliquant le POV d'un autre non plus, désolée. Pour sa canne. je ne la mentionne même pas. C'est tellement « obligé » qu'il la trimbale partout ! excepté dans les réunions de mangemorts ! A mon avis, Voldemort ne doit pas apprécier ! Sinon, tout ce que tu m'as dit m'a fait super plaisir et non, je ne suis pas si géniale que ça ! Crois moi il y en a des meilleurs ! Mais c'est gentil quand même !  
  
Varda : merci pour la review ! Et Lucius voulait simplement que Draco lui avoue qu'il était définitivement contre Voldemort, qu'il était gay, et le nom de son petit ami (comme ça, Lucius fera bien attention à ce que le petit ami en question ne se fasse pas tuer sur le champ de bataille ! !)  
  
Maria Ferrari : Merci pour le chap 3, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point je faisais des fautes monstrueuses ! Et moi qui me plaint en classe de voir trop de fautes d'orthographe dans les dictées et autres. eurgh je me dégoutte moi-même ! J'ai corrigé les deux premiers chaps du mieux que j'ai pu, et pareil pour celui-ci. mais si tu veux jeter un coup d'?il. ça ne me dérange pas : je sais à quel point c'est chiant de lire un texte bourré de fautes !  
  
Pour en revenir à mangemort : Et oui, Draco est dans l'âge ingrat de l'adolescence ! Et il est très bien comme ça ! Pour le Lucius versus Draco, tu verras dans le prochain, voilà tout !  
  
Raph : me tue pas, me tue pas, me tue pas, s'il te plaît ! ! Je sais il est très très court, mais le prochain sera très très long je te la promet ! ! ! Sinon comment se passe tes vacances ? Tu t'es mis à HP5 ?  
  
Pour les FDLA, bien sur que non que je veux pas ce genre de personne comme lecteurs : les mamies et les bofs qui regardent tous les sitcoms et qui chialent dés qu'un événement disons émouvant arrivent ? A non, non merci ! ! ! Pour le phrase je reconnais mais je sais pas d'où ça sort. une petit réponse peut être ? Pour moi, ça vient de Artemis Fowl III et c'est la devise des Fowl ! Quoi tu connais pas le GENIALE Artemis ? Mais qu'est ce que t'attend ? Il y trois livres de sorti ! !  
  
Maintenant, pour update : tu m'accordera que misage à jour c'est pas géniale, géniale, donc updatation ! Qui est pas mieux, mais bon on fait avec ce qu'on a ! !  
  
Vilya : Vos désirs sont mes ordres !  
  
Kim : Lucius n'est pas mon préféré non plus mais le mien c'est loin d'être Voldi ! Eurgh, tu m'excuseras mais comment peut on l'aimer ? Moi je me l'imagine toujours comme un grand dégueulasse et pédophile ! OK, l'image aide pas, mais même sans ça, c'est beurk, voilà tout ! Enfin tu fais comme tu veux. et les goûts ne se discutent pas, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Aria Lupin : Merci, c'est tout à fait moi !  
  
Clau : Je sais bien, mais les reviews encouragent les auteurs, c'est pour ça qu'on en demande plein ! L'inspiration et l'envie surtout mettent parfois du temps à venir, et voir des personnes reviewer vos histoires en vous demandant de continuer, ça vous encourage ! ! ! C'est con mais ça marche ! ! 


	5. de la bataille finale

Je sais qu'il n'y a pas 10 reviews comme j'avais demandé, mais je pars en vacances, alors voici mon cadeau de départ ! ! !

A oui au fait, ouvrez bien vos mirettes, il se pourrait bien que je sorte une nouvelle fic à la fin de mes vacances ! ! ! ! ! ! Mais je dis rien pour le moment…

Mangemort

Le dernier chapitre. Sortez les mouchoirs. Peut être que certain s'était attendu à cette fin, d'autre peut être pas. En tout cas, maintenant c'est fini. 

Je sais pas quoi dire. Je remercie bien sur tous ceux qui ont reviewé depuis le début : 

Varda

Aria Lupin

Linalyna Malfoy

Vilya

ZOÏD

Kim

Mymy

Alician

Paprika Star

Naw_el 

Did

KaiHei.

Tous n'ont pas forcément reviewé tous les chapitres, mais j'espère qu'ils ont tout lu !

Et J'aimerai remercier tout particulièrement :

Maria Ferrari, qui m'a fait comprendre qu'il était mieux que je mette plus de temps pour uploader que d'envoyer des chapitres bourrés de fautes ! !

Merci !

Et Raph, avec qui j'ai pensé aux scénarios les plus bidons possibles pour mes futures fics ! (Alors ce Sirius/Harry, c'est pour quand ?) Et avec qui j'ai discuté des Feux de l'Amour ! (Tu verras si ça, c'est pas un chap. FdlA ! !)

Merci, Raph ! D'être une super fanficeuse ! 

Voilà c'est tout !

Off you go !

****

Chapitre 5

… de la bataille finale.

J'ai fait un arrêt cardiaque suite à la réalisation. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y passer à un moment : 

------- Flash Back -------

Je vois ma vie défiler devant mes yeux : les séances de torture de mon père, mes années à l'école, mon initiation, ma femme, mon enfant, son enfance et tout le reste… Je reste sur cette pensée la tout un coup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Peut être ma femme m'a-t-elle découvert et décidé d'organiser une partie pour fêter l'événement… je ne sais vraiment pas. Tout ce que je sais, tout ce que à quoi je pense, est ce que j'ai manqué et que j'allais manquer.

Mon fils, je l'ai vu grandir mais de loin, je l'ai aimé mais de loin. Et plus tard, je verrais son mariage mais de loin encore une fois. Je le verrai d'en haut, ou plutôt dans mon cas, d'en bas ! Ses enfants, sa vie, son mari et le reste, je ne serai jamais à ces côtés, je ne l'ai jamais été. J'ai l'impression pour la première fois de ma vie de me réveiller, d'ouvrir les yeux. Et la vérité fait mal, très mal : je ne suis qu'un raté. Un raté car j'ai tout raté : ma vie, mon mariage, mon enfant… 

Je sens une secousse dans tout mon corps, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça me fait peur. Peut être est-ce mon âme, en supposant que j'en aie une, qui s'arrache de mon corps. Tout à coup, étrange je sais, je me suis souviens d'une chanson moldu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait déjà… à oui :

Dîtes à ma mère et mes frères que je les ai aimés,

Ce mot de vocabulaire, je l'avais oublié.

Je n'ai jamais été un garçon parfait,

La délinquance m'a touché,

Mais je n'étais pas mauvais.

J'ai fait des tas de choses qui ne serait pas bonnes à dire.

Que personne ne s'oppose si je parle d'un mauvais délire.

Ma vie en quelque sorte, j'ai toujours bien aimé cette chanson. Il y avait une autre partie de cette chanson qui m'a toujours fait réfléchir : et si c'était vrai ? :

La vie passe si vite,

Et la mienne ce soir est stoppée.

Doucement elle me quitte,

Je ne l'ai pas volé.

C'est sûrement le jugement de toutes mes bêtises.

J'avais oublié que Dieu sur mon âme avait main-mise. 

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, des médicomages sont à mes côtés utilisant toutes leur machines. J'ai envie de lever une main, de les arrêter, de leur dire que je le mérite. Mais je ne peux pas, je suis trop faible pour ça. J'entrevois une dernière chose :

****

Médecin, femme, beauté, étoiles.

Ca y est maintenant,

Je n'entends plus rien.

Il y a plein de gens,

Je me sens plutôt bien.

Des médecins s'agitent

Tout autour de moi.

Ca bouge et ça s'excite,

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Je ne veux plus calculer, 

Je regarde le ciel.

La soirée est étoilée,

La lune étincelle.

J'n'aurai jamais imaginé

Qu'la nuit était si belle.

C'est dans ces moments là que tout d'un coup tout s'émerveille.

Je ferme les yeux, je me sens glisser. C'est la fin.

Oh ! ça y'est, 

Je me sens glisser,

Sur le chemin de la paix,

Je vais vous quittez.

L'étincelle, la flamme

Va me consumer.

Ne crachez pas sur mon âme, 

Je n'l'ai pas mérité.

Voilà, c'est mon heure 

Et tout devient noir.

Le dernier jour d'un voleur,

C'était mon dernier soir.

Je ne vois plus qu'une chose, maintenant. Mon fils. Et moi. C'est une photo de lui et moi à sa naissance. C'est une des seules photos où l'on peut me voir sourire. J'étais le plus heureux des hommes ce jour là : j'étais papa.

--------- Fin du Flash Back. --------- 

Je me réveille une semaine plus tard. Je suis dans une chambre d'hôpital, Ste Mangouste, probablement. J'ouvre un œil, puis deux. La lumière me fait mal. Je me demande ce qui m'est arrivé. Je ne comprends pas.

Puis soudain, tout me revient. Comme une douche froide.

Comptes, 

3653 galions,

Chèque,

Draco, 

Soiton,

Vêtements,

Garde robe,

Pauvre,

Petit ami,

WEASLEY ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Je me sens nauséeux. Vite vomir ! Je me tourne sur le côté et vomi tout ce que j'ai et n'ai pas dans mon ventre. Je m'affale sur le lit. Je me sens mal. 

J'entends des bruits de pas. Des talons, claquer sur le sol. Je sens une odeur, un parfum. Orchidée. Le même que ma femme. Un sifflement et un murmure se suivent. Je sens, j'entends, mais je ne vois pas, je ne réagis pas. Je suis dans mon monde. Mon monde de stupeur. Mon monde de réalisation. 

Une personne s'assied à mes côtés sur le lit. Cette personne a le même parfum que ma femme. Elle passe sa main sur ma joue, mon front, puis caresse doucement mes cheveux. Elle chantonne quelque chose. Je me focalise sur cette chanson, elle m'est familière. Je l'ai reconnue ! C'est une chanson que Cissa chantait à Draco quand il était petit. Je ne me souviens plus des paroles, alors je fredonne l'air.

La personne s'arrête de chanter et murmure à mon oreille :

" Ça va aller, maintenant. Tu vas voir, tout va bien. Il n'y a plus de problèmes, maintenant. Tu t'en es sorti. "

Je murmure :

" Cissa ? " Ma voix est rauque.

" Oui, Luc. C'est moi, je suis là, avec toi. "

Je rapproche mon corps d'elle comme un bébé vers sa mère.

" S'est passé, quoi ? "

" Je ne sais pas trop, honey. J'étais en train de lire, quand j'ai entendu un hurlement. Ton hurlement. Je me suis précipité vers ton bureau, et je t'ai vu là, allongé, presque mort. J'ai appelé les médicomages immédiatement. Et ils t'ont soigné. Crise cardiaque, ils ont dit. Choc émotionnel. Et… et… " Elle commence à pleurer. Je me mets dans une position assise, et l'entoure de mes bras. Je ne savais qu'un geste aussi simple que celui-ci pouvait être aussi dur. La douleur est partout dans mon corps. Engourdi, je pense. Elle continue :

" Ils m'ont dit qu'il y avait très peu de chance que tu survives et… et… que je devais m'attendre au pire. Et puis tu as ouvert les yeux tu m'as regardé avec ses yeux si… si… désespéré, si triste. Et tu as eut une autre attaque. Heureusement les médicomages étaient là et en faisant rebattre ton cœur, ils ont réussi à le faire rebattre à la normale. Oh Lucius j'ai eu si peur. "

Un frisson me parcoure l'échine.

" C'est bon, ça va bien maintenant. Je vais mieux. "

" Je t'aime tellement Lucius "

Aimer. Un mot que je n'ai jamais vraiment compris. Que je n'ai jamais dit. Mais en ce moment, ce que je ressentais, c'est de l'amour. Ca ne pouvait être que cela. Je bégaie :

" Je… je t'aime au…aussi, Cissa. "

Ses pleurs redoublent. Je me demande pourquoi. Décidément, je ne comprendrai jamais les femmes.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Je sors un mois et demi plus tard. C'est maintenant la mi-avril. J'ai passé les meilleurs moments de ma vie à l'hôpital. Ma femme était là, pour moi. Elle prenait soin de moi. Plusieurs personnes du ministère sont passé me voir, dont Fudge. J'ai dû prétexter un mal de tête pour qu'on le fasse sortir. Pas un de mes collègues de mon autre travail ne sont venu me voir. Si ce n'est… Severus Rogue. Ce bon vieux Severus. J'ai été un peu surpris. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il me détestait. J'ai bien aimé sa visite, mais j'ai été surpris de ne pas voir Draco avec lui. Je lui aie demandé pourquoi il n'était pas là. Il est devenu nerveux et m'a dit qu'en vu des examens, il ne pouvait quitter le collège. Qu'il en était désolé, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas. Je crois que c'est le plus gros mensonge que quelqu'un ait pu me donner.

Je n'ai fait semblant de rien devant Severus. Mais après qu'il soit parti et qu'il n'ait eu plus personne dans la chambre, j'ai laissé mon masque tomber. Mon fils me détestait. Il n'était pas venu non pas parce qu'il ne pouvait pas mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas. Finit toutes mes belles illusions d'une famille parfaite.

Tout compte fait, ce n'était pas les meilleurs moments de ma vie, mais les pires.

Je retourne voir Voldemort peu après. Je sens que mon retour n'est pas très apprécié. Bien sûr, tous ceux ici me veulent mort pour pourvoir ma place de bras droit. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Je ne sais plus quoi en penser. La haine de mon fils m'a complètement retourné l'esprit. Alors je prends la solution la plus simple : la haine. 

Voldemort a l'air content de me revoir. Evidemment, sans moi, il ne serait vraiment entouré que de débiles ! Enfin, il est tellement content, qu'il m'ouvre les portes de ses cachots. J'ai quartier libre. Je peux y faire ce que je veux. Alors je me défoule. J'ai eut plus de sang sur mes mains en un mois que dans toute une vie.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Mi-mai.

C'est LE jour. C'est l'heure de la bataille finale. Voldemort a décidé d'attaquer à 2OH00, c'est la fin de journée, donc les élèves et les professeurs seront fatigués. Je n'ai pas osé lui dire qu'un espion (pour ne pas dire Severus) les a déjà avertis, et que, probablement, ils seront plus frais que nous, et mieux préparés. 

Si je l'avais fait, Il aurait probablement pensé que je veux lui donner des ordres, et je me serais pris une demi-douzaine de doloris. Si je dois me battre, autant être intact. 

Je sais que je ne passerai pas la nuit. Il y aura les professeurs, l'Ordre du Phénix, les aurors sûrement et les élèves qui ne sont pas à négliger. Alors, j'ai laissé une lettre à ma femme, lui expliquant mon geste. Ces derniers nous n'avons jamais été aussi proche et j'ai retrouvé la Narcissa d'antan. Je lui aie demandé de me pardonner pour mes crimes passés et ceux de ce soir. Et que je l'aimais. Ma lettre s'est finit comme ça.

Voldemort m'appelle. Je m'approche. Il me dit tout bas.

" Nous allons les laisser avec le gros des "troupes " ennemies. Toi et moi, Lucius allons pêcher un plus gros poisson… "

Oh ! Ca y'est, j'y suis ! Je pari mon coffre en banque : Potter !

" … Harry Potter ! Cette vermine mourra ce soir de mes mains. Je veux que tu sois là, Lucius. Ce soir, nos rêvent vont devenir réalité. "

Pauvre fou. Il ne réussira jamais à tuer Potter ! Mais je me garde bien de le dire. Si je dois mourir, ce sera au combat, et certainement par mon maître parce que j'ai la langue aussi fourchue qu'un serpent !

Je reprends ma place. IL donne le signal. Nous transplanons.

Je me retrouve dans la forêt interdite. Je suis à la droite du maître et une partie des troupes est avec nous. Une autre arrivera par le lac, une troisième par le terrain de Quidditch et une dernière à l'opposé de la notre, donc au sud de l'école.

Nous avançons. La marche prends plusieurs minutes. 

Enfin nous arrivons au bout. Chacun sort sa baguette et fait une dernière prière. Enfin, nous apparaissons. Comme prévu, toute l'armée de Dumbledore est là. Mon fils est juste en face de moi, entre Potter et Weasley. La baguette prête, sans aucune expression sur le visage, prêt à se battre. Ca fait drôle de voir une expression comme celle-ci sur le visage d'un enfant. Mon enfant. 

Non, je n'ai pas d'enfant, pas de famille, pas d'ami. Sur le champ, j'oublie tout. Et ces deux derniers mois, mon expression s'est durci, ma volonté et mes sentiments aussi. Mon cœur est devenu aussi froid et inexpressif que de la pierre. Enfin, excepté quand ma femme était là. Mais maintenant, toute sa joie et tout son amour se sont évaporé de moi, et je suis devenu une bête, une machine à tuer.

La bataille commence. Je me lance dans le tas avec tous les autres. J'observe mon maître. Au moment venu, je le suivrais pour coincer Potter. J'ai presque pitié de lui. Presque. 

C'est bon, IL me donne le signal. IL a coincé Potter sur le terrain de Quidditch. Je vais sur la pelouse et me place derrière mon maître. Je n'écoute pas ce qu'ils disent. Leurs enfantillages ne m'intéressent pas. Enfin si, j'écoute d'une oreille distraite. Pour savoir quand je dois rire, et quand je dois sortir ma baguette.

Je dois sortir ma baguette. Potter L'a insulté. Je m'apprête a lancé un sort lorsque quelqu'un bondit devant le survivant. La silhouette fière, droite, et la baguette pointée à mon maître et moi. Je reconnais ce quelqu'un. La peau pâle, les cheveux blond, et des yeux d'argent.

Draco.

Je grogne.

Voldemort parle : " Mon petit Dragon. Ça alors… qui l'aurait cru. De mèche avec l'ennemi… Que s'est-il passé Dragon ? Tu l'as tellement surveillé pour moi que, quoi ? Tu es devenu son ami, son amant peut être ? " 

IL rit à l'idée grotesque. 

En réalité… pas si grotesque que ça. Et si ce n'était pas Weasley… et si c'était Potter, le petit ami de Draco. Je me souviens de Potter en seconde année… et surtout ses… vêtements… ce serait donc pour lui que Draco a acheté une nouvelle garde robe. 

Tout a un sens ! 

Mais il est trop tard maintenant, trop tard. Pour moi. J'ai définitivement tout raté, et la vie de mon … non je n'ai pas de… de mon fils a été gâchée en prime. Il mourra ce soir et je ne pourrais rien y faire.

Je m'entends dire : " pousse-toi Draco. "

" Certainement pas, si vous voulez le tuer il faudra passer sur mon corps d'abord. "

Potter ouvre la bouche : " Dray, reste en dehors de ça. Tu savais que ça arriverai. Laisse le destin faire son choix. Je ne veux pas avoir ton sang sur mes mains en plus de celui des autres ! Surtout ton sang ! "

" Oui, oui Dragon ! Fait ce que ton petit copain t'ordonne, pousse-toi de là, et admire le spectacle ! "

Ma baguette est toujours droite, mais ma main tremble. Pas celle de mon fils. Il reste là, sans bouger d'un poil.

" J'ai dit sur mon corps " rugit-il.

Voldemort lance un sortilège. J'en ai déjà entendu parler…. Ah oui. Magie ancienne. Il interdit à Potter de faire de la magie, IL le place sous un dôme.

IL me regarde, et ses yeux lancent des éclairs il a comprit que je lui aie menti tout du long. Je ne passerai définitivement pas la nuit.

Il s'approche de mon fils, pointe sa baguette à lui et murmure : " endoloris. "

Draco tombe à terre, terrassé par la douleur, mais ne hurle pas. IL envoie une nouvelle vague de puissance, redoublant les effets du sort. Draco ne cri toujours pas, mais reste au cloué au sol, son corps secoué de spasmes. 

Et une nouvelle vague.

Encore une autre. Cette fois ci, il ne peut se retenir et hurle. Hurle à plein poumon. Un cri désespéré, de haine, de faiblesse et de force.

J'ai envie de hurler. Je détourne les yeux et observe Potter. Il est encore sous le dôme, hurlant lui aussi, ses points frappant les parois machinalement, comme un désespéré. Cela ne devrait pas arriver. Il détourne lui aussi le regard, et me fait face. Une expression de pure haine barre son visage. C'est indescriptible, et terrifiant. Une sueur froide perle le long de mon dos. Je baisse le regard devant lui, et fixe Voldemort. 

Tiens, il n'est plus "mon maître " maintenant. Il est redevenu simplement Voldemort. Je le scrute plus profondément.

Il sourit, il rit, même, à la vue de mon fils mourant presque devant ses yeux. Il relâche un peu la pression du sort, et je le vois bouger ses lèvres. C'est imperceptible, mais c'est là. 

Une incantation.

Et vu sa longueur, une incantation mortelle.

Je ne peux pas.

Je ne peux pas laisser mon fils mourir.

Je réfléchis, vite. Un sort, n'importe lequel…

Je pointe ma baguette vers Potter et celui-ci me regarde presque avec crainte. Il croit que je vais le tuer probablement.

Je respire : " disparaît ".

Les parois du dôme flanchent et commencent à disparaître peu à peu.

Je reporte mon attention sur Mon fils et Voldemort.

Merde, l'incantation est presque finie. C'est une question de seconde.

Je ne réfléchi pas.

Mon choix est fait.

Je cours.

Je cours.

Aussi vite que je peux.

Enfin j'arrive.

Je me place devant Draco.

Et me prend les cinquante poignards.

Voldemort hurle.

Draco hurle.

L'un de rage, l'autre de peur et d'incompréhension.

Une cinquantaine de poignards se dirigent vers Voldemort maintenant.

Le miroir.

Le meilleur sort que je sois capable de faire.

Mais pas assez puissant cette fois ci. 

Je me suis pris l'initial de plein fouet. 

Voldemort évite certain des couteaux, mais certains l'atteignent.

Jambe gauche, il tombe.

Bras gauche, il le ramène contre sa poitrine.

Abdomen, il se pli en deux sous le choc.

Poumon droit, il crache du sang.

Je laisse le soin à Potter de finir le travail.

Liquide,

Chaud :

Sang.

Je saigne de partout.

Nez.

Bouche.

Oreilles.

Yeux.

Ma tête est reposée sur des genoux.

Un goût salé atteint ma bouche.

Larmes.

Draco, larmes.

" Pourquoi ? "

" Pour toi. " Je réponds. " Et lui ". Je montre Potter.

" Depuis quand tu sais ? "

" année dernière. Mais savais pas qui c'était. " 

Ma voix faiblit.

" Merci "

" Tu dois pas "

Mes muscles se détendent.

Pour se retendre.

Une dernière vague de douleur puis plus rien.

Le trou noir.

J'entends juste : " je t'aime, papa. "

Voilà, c'est mon heure,

Et tout devient noir.

Le dernier jour d'un voleur,

C'était mon dernier soir.

FIN.

Disclaimer :

Pour les petits mots de la fin : 

La chanson moldue en question : La confession de Manau.

Elle illustrait bien mon Lucius, alors voilà.

J'avais dit au premier chapitre que je m'étais inspiré d'un film : le scénario est simple : un père ennemi de son fils, mais lorsque celui-ci est sous la torture du Big méchant, le père prends tout à la place du fils, et meurt des conséquences. Le père et le fils sont réuni dans le même camp à la fin : du côté lumineux … de la force !

Et oui, c'était bien Star Wars : Le retour du Jedi ! ! 

Bravo à ceux qui avaient deviné avant que je l'écrive !

Aurum Potestas Est (Le pouvoir c'est l'or) vient de Artemis Fowl III et c'est la devise des Fowls.

Je tiens à dire qu'il n'y aura pas de suite du POV de Lucius, et il n'y en aura pas non plus du POV d'un autre. Désolée, si je déçois quelqu'un.

Et pour finir, C'EST PAS PARCE QUE C'EST FINI QUE VOUS POUVEZ VOUS ABSENTER DE REVIEWER ! !

Donc petit bouton go, MAINTENANT

Enfin, après les réponses aux reviews ! !

Naw_el : et bien, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, et qu'il était assez long à ton goût ! ! ! Quoique je n'ai pas trop compris tout ce que tu as écrit, j'en ai compris assez pour dire : moi non plus je l'aime pas ! Comment aurais-je pu OSER mettre une personne aussi délicieuse que Draco Malfoy, avec ce pouilleux de Weasley ? C'est tout bonnement inconcevable ! ! ! Merci en tout cas !

Maria Ferrari : Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre ! Et j'espère que tu adoré celui-ci ! J'ai changé les fautes dans le dernier chapitre, décidemment, même si je veux le contraire, je peux pas m'empêcher de faire des fautes bêtes et stupides ! Pour la phrase " ce garçon aura ma mort ", c'était de son fils qu'il parlait… peut être que c'était pas si ''obvious'' tout compte fait ! Lucius pensait effectivement que son fils sortait avec Ron ! ! Tu peux t'imaginer l'hoorreur ! ! Alors évidemment il a été tout contant quand il a vu que c'était Harry l'hooooooomme de sa vie ! ! Merci d'avoir reviewer et pour tes conseils, à bientôt, j'espère, et met vite la suite de ta fic! J'aimerai vraiment savoir pourquoi Lucius déteste tellement les moldus… à cause de sa sœur, OK, mais je vois pas pourquoi ! ? Bye et merci pour tout.

Did : oui, je suis très contante, merci ! ! Et oui, je fais du chantage ! Je suis née avec ça, c'est pas ma faute ! ! !

Kim : good comment ? Merci d'avoir reviewer à chaque chapitre ! J'espère qu'on se retrouvera bientôt sur FFNet ! Bye. (un dernière ch'tit review p'tet ?)

KaiHei : " Ravie que ça vous plaise " ! ! ! J'ai corrigé mes fautes du dernier chapitre (*honte* cours et part se cacher) merci de me les avoir signalée ! ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus aussi ! ! Et merci pour la review !

Aria Lupin : Et bien, désolée, mais ce n'est pas un weasley ! J'espère que tu n'as pas été trop déçue… Pour moi, c'est préférable comme ça, mais j'espère que ça ne te gène pas trop… Merci encore pour avoir reviewé tous les chapitres ! A bientôt.

Varda : Hey, comment ça va ? J'espère que j'ai pu définitivement te renseigner sur le bon vieux football français ! ! ! (enfin la c'est modiale, mais bon…) Moi aussi je déteste les Dray/Ron, je suppose qu'un gros poids a été enlevé de ta poitrine maintenant ! Dray/Harry est tellement mieux ! ! En ce qui concerne les 750 galions… après tout, les Malfoys sont une des familles des plus riches ! ! Pour eux c'est à peine quoi 1/100 000 000 de leur compte en banque ! (et encore le compte en banque suisse, seulement ! Je ne parle de celui des îles Caîmen ou les fonds placés à Cuba… ou la je m'emporte moi ! ! !) Merci d'avoir reviewé chaques chapitres ! On se retrouvera bientôt, du moins je l'espère ! 

Message spéciale pour Raphaelle, si elle le lit : t'es passée où ? Si t'es en vacances t'aurais pu me le dire (*prend un air indigné*) ! ! En tout cas si c'est le cas : bonne vacances ! ! ! ! Je serais pas là pour les deux semaines à venir, mais on se verra (parlera ?) après… si t'es là bien sûr ! Dis, c'est pas trop tombé dans les Feux de l'Amour, quand même ? (*a peur*)


End file.
